George Gray
George Gray AKA Mark Anderson is founder of MS Paint Adventures and Spike Chunsoft. He is also retired Professional Wrestler. Biography Rasslin' Gray started his career at the age of 17 in the Kentucky/Tennessee independent promotions, under the name Crusher Broomfield. One of Broomfield's major angles was that his contract was owned by ICW Champion The Great Macho Man, too bad Broomfield was later bought by Ron Garvin when Macho Man lost to Garvin in a Tuxedo Match. He later worked for the WCW as One Man Gangbang. He was managed by Teddy Long. In the regional territories, he was a member of "Devastation Inc." as well as working with Gay Teddy Hart in World Class Championship Wrestling It was as a protégé of Akbar's in the Mid-South territory where Teddy would get the name that would stick with him the rest of his career. Making his debut in the territory by interfering in matches and assaulting the babyface, Mid-South announcer "Angry" Jim Ross would say about the then-unnamed assailant "He's a one-man gangbang!". The Gangbang would work on-and-off in Mid-South in between tours of Florida, Japan, and Texas. He worked in Texas All Star wrestling where he feuded with Big Bubblegum. In May 1987, Gang began receiving inquiries from the World Wrestling Enter...i mean World Wrestling Federation about coming up to wrestle for them. He promptly agreed to terms, but returned to the TASW in order to drop the title to Big Bubblegum , who was there from his normal place in the NWA due to the recent sale of the UWF to the man who would become Jim Cornette. World Wrestling Federation Gray made his debut in the WWF on May 12, 1987, being managed by Ken "Slick" Johnson, in a match against Jesse Cortez. He spent much of his early WWF run defeating enhancement talent ("jobbers") in extremely short matches in order to build him up, most notably in a match where he Gourdbustered his opponent after the bell and then did the same to the referee, thus being (kayfabe) fined $10,000 for his actions. In September 1988, One Man Gang's manager, Ken Johnson, announced that Gangbang was actually African, and planned to re-embrace his roots. An episode of WWF Superstars, which aired on September 24, 1988, featured a vignette with Gene Okerlund on-location in "deepest darkest part of Africa", where he found One Man Gang transforming himself into his new persona. Slick announced from that point on, Gang would be referred to by his new name, Akeem, The African Hipster. This vignette received some criticism, as the Caucasian "Akeem" delivered a promo in which he spoke with an extremely stereotypical black accent and mockingly danced while an African ritual took place in the background. Ironically, this vignette was featured by WWE's website in February 2008 during its Black History Month celebration. After Double-Double-F George went through several promotions as One Man Gangbang again. He also wrestled as Hay-Keem, South African version of Akeem. He retired wrestling after got leg injury by some young dumbass in ECW. MSPA Era After George retired wrestling, he first was a prison guard in Japan, (And he was also the person who filmed the infamous Thriller Prisoners video) but after getting hit by an insane prisoner, he decided to stop such a dangerous job. After several months of boredom, George joined into Neo-Nazi Tribe and created Fake ID as "Mark Anderson". George...i mean Mark got good friends with 19 other neo-nazis, and they planned to take over US Goverment. Plan failed and they were sent to prison for few years. Mark got an idea, that they should teach youngsters Anti-Semitism by web comics. Their First web-comic was called Hailbreak, ''it didn't got so popular as Mark had expected, next they tried ''Problem, Sleuth? ''that got kind of popular. Finally, when Mark hired Gaylord of USA 2007 to help them, he created a comic that got so popular it got it's own religion, ''Hamsteak. Mark had already invited all these comics were created by one person, Andrew Hussie. Founding Spike Chunsoft Mark changed his name back to George Gray and left MSPA after Gaylord started to think he was actually Andrew Hussie and gained full control over the comic. He decided to retire and become "guy who was One Man Gangbang" again. However, in his trip to Japan's Wrestling Legend Gathering, he discovered ruins that had an ancient book in it. George who had learned Japanese from his time as a prison guard, read it and found about "The Hive Mind" who could bring "Instrumentality" to earth. Description was somewhat similar to plans Jim Cornette wanted, so he thought of creating a world of his own. George Gray went and created Homestuck-styled crap again called Dangan Roncrap, gathered worst people on Earth and created an abomination. Category:Evil Peepolz!! Category:Not This Part of Site Category:Dictators